ADULT SWIM: The Deep End
by Shaman94
Summary: If you came here to be challenged, you want the story next door. This is just some bruh's attempt at getting Adult Swim to notice him. Until that day arrives and swine take to the sky, just enjoy the short run this Dood made out of boredom... And for the love of the cartoons he grew up on.
1. The Case

_"My... My name is Space Ghost. I used to be a hero, then a talk show host. But now..."_

"Your archenemy and cohost was found decapitated in your apartment! You were armed with two Powerbands, had the motivation, no witnesses around! What do you think I think happened!? Trick question! ONLY I CAN THINK OF WHAT I THINK HAPPENED!" Officer Assy McGee informs Space Ghost in the interrogation room.

_"My name is Space Ghost. I used to be a hero."_

* * *

**Harvey Birdman**

"Peanut!" The young (not so young) Attorney calls for his ward. "Are you sure you've been getting the mail recently?"

"Mail?" Peanut asks under his breath. "Oh, yeah! Mail, riiiight. Um, sure, that's it right there. All the mail." He points to what lies on the desk.

"Are you certain?" Harvey asks, shuffuling the three envelopes around and resting his hand on one that dates back from three weeks ago.

"Definetaly!... Almost, kinda. I'll see what's come today." He says, making his way to the door of the office. "Oh, can I have the mail key?" He asks while poking his head back into the room. "Preferably the one on the same keychain to the car. You know, in case there's anything I need to go to the post office to get."

"Quick thinking Peanut. Think faster!" Harvey says, tossing his keys to Peanut, only for them to land half way across the room. "Heh, I must be slipping in my old age."

"Riiiight. I'll be back!" Peanut says before bolting. The sounds of a tires screeching then can be heard in the background.

"What a good kid." Harvey says to himself with an honest smile.

"You have a guest Mr. Birdman." Deidre informs him.

"Excellent, send them in!" Harvey turns to the door to see Brak walking in.

"Mister Birdman, I need an adult!"

"Take a breath son, star-"

"Son?! Birdman is my dad? That would explain the mask. Dad! Help your old boy! I'm stuck in the eye of an swirling hurrican Katrina of emotions with out a rooftop to paddle too!"

"Just calm down and start from the beginning."

"Well, as I told you back at home, with mom, Space Ghost has recently been arrested for the-... The mar...?"

"It's alright, take your time."

"Moo. Mood."

"Sound it out."

"Mudroar?"

"Close enough."

"The mumbler of Zorak!"

"And you want me to take the case to avenge your fallen friend?"

"No! I want you to defend Space Ghost."

"But why?"

"Because he's my friend. And Zorak was my friend. Which means they were friends. Which means Space Ghost couldn't have mudred Zorak. Not on purpose at least! It's like the song goes."

"Oh, you don't have to si-"

_"Friends don't kill friends,_

_It's not cool!_

_Friends only hug friends,_

_Even if they' look like fools! _

_Because that's what... _

_*Inhales*_

_That's what friends doooo!"_

Harvey gives a small applause for the song. "That was very, uh, nice, Brak."

"Oh, I got a whole slew of songs if you want to hea-"

"No! I mean, when I have the time. But I'm currently preoccupied with your request."

"What request?"

"The case. I'll take it! I'll take the case!"

"Really! You'd do that for me? Ah thanks, dad! You're a real friend. Just like the song goes."

"Oh, no please I-"

_"Friends help friends!_

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere sinister...**

** Or better known as New Jersey**

"Gentlemen! Behold!" Doctor Weird states while gesturing to one of his newest inventions. "A toaster that toasts toast!" Some burnt slices of bread than shoot out of it.

"Hey... That's some burnt bread." His assistant Phill says.

"Dark and hard! Like how I like my men!"

"Oh, whoa! I wasn't expecitng on learning somehting about you today. Or like ever for the record." Phil says while Doctor Weird takes a bite out of his toasted toast. "By the way, this came in the mail for you today. Said urgent." He hands him an envelope with the word Urgetn printed across it in bright red letters. Weird jaws goes slacking as he begins to hear a voice in the back of his head.

"Join us." It reapeats.

"My word!" Weird shouts, brekaing the trance. "This bagel tastes horrible!"

* * *

**Will Doctor Weird ever leanr how to make toast!? Will Peanut ever come back with the mail!? Will this story actually ever get noticed by Adult Swim!?**

**Tune in next time, only on Attorney Hunger Force Coast To Coast! Or better known as,...**

**ADULT SWIM**

**The Deep End**


	2. The Chance

**Harvey Birdman**

"Mister Birdman, so glad you can make it." The Warden of Superjail greets the attorney. "I assure you that your client has had nothing but the upmost dignified treatment during his stay with us."

"HELP! I COULDN'T BE IN ANYMORE PAIN!" A voice cries out from down the green mile.

"That's Shaman... He's new here. Let me show you to your client."

"Harvey?" Space Ghost asks as Birdman enters the interrogation room.

Harvey noticing that his client and old friend was cuffed to the table.

"Space Ghost? What have they done to you?"

"I... I'm not sure. It's been so long since I've seen the light. And worse of all," Space Ghost then phases through the cuffs to point to the tip of his nose, "I have this itch on my nose that I can't get to."

"That's horrible. Such inhumane treatment."

"It's alright." Space Ghost assures Birdman as he reapplies his cuffs. "This is the treatment a criminal deserves."

"Are you certain you've, uh... you know. Done the *Shick* to Zorak?" Harvey asks while dragging a finger across his throat.

"His head was fried. Nothing short of my Power Bands could have done that. Plus, you know our history."

"Boy do I." Harvey then zones out as he reflects on Space Ghost's and Zorak's history together. Here they are fighting, using stock footage from the original Space Ghost cartoon. Here they are learning to fish together after being stranded on a deserted island. Here they are Tag Teaming Geegee- I mean, doing taxes together!

"You may as well back out now, Harvey. Even I can see my future. Despite how dim it is."

"Another lawyer would give up on a client that is dead set on admitting to the crime he's accused of and points out the motivation and ability to do so, but not HARVEY BIRDMAN, ATTORNEY AT LAW!" Harvey states while steping up onto the table of the interrogation room, failing to see he was standing on Space Ghost's hand. "Though I will look into lighter sentencings as a back up. You still have your one phone call, be sure to make it count."

"Do you... Do you think I really...?"

"Of course not. I've known you far too long to give up on you the moment bad news hits."

"Then maybe... Just maybe, there is hope for me yet. GUARD! I want my one phone call!"

* * *

**Space Ghost**

"At a payphone, trying to call home..." Space Ghost hums while standing at the phone, awaiting for the other end to be answered.

"Hey, it's Brak here. I couldn't make it to the phone so please leave a message at the, *INHALES* Beeeeeeeep."

"Darn it. Brak! It's Space Ghost. I just wanted to see if... well I don't expect you to be but, if you're still in my corner. I mean, The trumpet player on the Conan Show wouldn't leave O' Brian if he was accused of decapitating Andy, right? You're stil-"

"I'm sorry but your time is up. Please have a nice day and try not to farahahahahaha!"

"What the?"

"Gotcha!" Brak shouts on the other end.

"Brak? You there?"

"Boy I got you good Space Ghost. I was all like "Mister Brak can't make it to the phone, may I take a message?" and you were all like "Dho, that Brak! Always got places to be and people to see." Like anyones more important than my bestest friend in the whole world."

"Yeah... really walked into that one on my five minute call. Which I'm three minutes into by now." Space Ghost says as a guard looms next to him. "Before I go, can I count on you to testify on my behalf in court? I mean, you knew the both of us."

"Well yeah, Space Ghost. What are friends for? It's just like the song goes!"

"You can take me back to my cell now." Sapce Ghost tells the guard.

* * *

**Trial, Day 1**

"All rise for the honorable Judge Murdok." Sheriff Sharif announces

"That's Mentok you... Oh forget it." The Mind-Taker whines. "Be seated. So who's on triahahahaha!?" Mentok asks in a pleasently surprised tone upone seeing who it was in the defense chair. "Space Ghost! I heard about you. Never thought I'd be the one deciding your fate. Tell, me are you consumed with fear by the fact that I, Mentok the Mind-Taker, am master of your destiny!? The one who shall decide on whether you walk free or live in chains!"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Space Ghost answers.

Mentok then looks down to him, his expression turning dull upon realizing that Space Ghost did not recognize him, and sits back down. "Let's just start the trial. Prosecutors, state your case!" Mentok was met with no answer. "Prosecutors!" He then glances over to the plantiff's chair to see it's empty. "Alright, who's running late? Like seriously, you have one job! Though, win or loose the lawyer still gets paid. I should really consider a change in profession."

"WAIT!" A voice shouts.

Everyone in the courtroom turns to the doors as they swing open and in flies, Birdgirl. Well, not so much flies but more of summersaulting her way across the room and landing atop of the Plantiff's Booth.

"I'm here!" Birdgirl announces, "Not because I want to be but so that justice may be served!" She then turns to the Jury, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, I, much like you, must cast away my nostalgia goggles and judge one of our greatest former heroes-"

"And amature TV Show hosts" Peanut chimes in for a small cameo.

"As a man! As much as it pains me to say, I ask of you to not hold even Space Ghost up on an untouchable pedestal when he is faced with criminal charges. Instead, listen to the facts of both sides and judge accordingly during this, our shiniest of knights, darkest hour."

"Bravo!" Mentok says while giving a small round of applause. "Gonna be hard to follow that one up, huh Birdman."

"Judy?" Harvey shouts.

"You know her?" Space Ghost asks.

"She was my bosses daughter and former intern."

"That's good, right? You know all her tricks."

"Uh..."

"Uh means good, right?!" Space Ghosts asks again, his voice cracking under pressure.

"Don't worry Space Ghost." The two turn to see Brak seated behind them, leaning over to join in on their conversations.

"Brak?!" The duo said in surprise.

"The one and only. But don't worry guys, I hired the best crime fighting detective team a peigon with a quarter and note asking for help can get." Brak explained.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Seattle or New Jersey**

"... He looks dead." The slurred speech of Meatwad mummbles out as he looks to a deceased pigeon in the backyard.

"It's not dead! He's just sleeping." Master Shake, holding a beebee gun in hand, corrects Meatwad. "You just gotta wake him up. Go on, touch him with your hands."

"He feels dead." Meatwad adds, holding the bird up with both arms.

"You'd feel a little stiff too, if you spent your whole day flying cross country just to be judged for falling out of the sky by a bag of BEEF!"

"But you shot him. You shot him with that gun you've been hitting Carl's house with while he's gone."

"Yeah. Look at how many windows he doesn't have anymore." Shake says proudly. "He's going to be FREEZING at night!"

"Yeah." Meatwad chuckles. "When do you think he'll be back?"

"I don't know, I'm not his keeper! Though, I do have this one way bus ticket to New Mexico for when he does return. But what do you tell him when he comes asking about what happened?"

"That I... I shot the windows..."

"Because...?"

"Cause I... I was stopping a booger."

"Burglar."

"Burger."

"Good! And you take full responsibility for your actions, as the hero you are. That's why I got you Mister Fluffels here, remember?"

"I think it's a Misses Fluffels. It got a big hole in it's chest. Women, they's the ones with holes, right?"

"Of course not! Maybe... Listen, I know what women got cause I've been with many of them! All of them wanting a piece of me. So you don't question me when I say I know what's a man or a woman! Now wake your bird up by giving her a big hug!"

"So it is a lady bird?"

"Shut it and hug it!"

"Okay..." Meatwad proceeds to hug his bird's corpse.

"Tighter! As tight as you can! It really needs to feel the love to wake up!" Shake continues to encourage the delusion.

Meatwad, giving it everything he has, then accidentally pops the birds head off it's body. Blood and feathers fly as Meatwad screams 'No' and Shake shouts 'Yes' while laughing.

"Mister and or Misses Fluffels!..." Meatwad cries as his lip quivers. "Hey, what's this?" He then completely changes in modd from sorrow to curiosity as our beef boy spots something shiney on the birds body.

"Probably just my beebee pellet. Return it to me so that I may end your suffering." Shake says while stroking his rifel.

"Hey! Hey look ya all! Fluffels left me a shiny quarter!"

"Oh! That's mine, thats super mine! I call dibs on it!"

"Nuh uh! The finder keepers law over rules the dibs calling verbal contract. That's a fact."

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I see there's only one way to solve this." Shake and Meatwad glare at each other.

"Indeed there is."

"FRYLOCK!" The two shout as they run inside.

* * *

**Frylock**

"What now?" Frylock utter under his breath while on his computer. The duo then charges into his room with the quarter and dead bird. "The hell you doin' with that bird in my room!?"

"Frylock, this little beef queef killed my bird and is trying to steal what was on it's person as a big middle finger to me and the justice system! Please, do the right thing and spank his ass to Tuesday!" Shake demands.

"That ain't what happen! You tol' me to hug Fluffels and then a quarter fell out of him. Then you said you call dibs, then I was like 'Nuh uh', then you was like 'Yeah huh', then we ran into Frylock's room with Fluffels body and you said-" Meatwad was then cut off as he was putted like a football across the room.

"Your voice is like the Coronavirus! It exsists and is harmeless but it doesn't mean anybody want's to have to deal with it!" Shake shouts.

"What's this?" Frylock asks as he inspects a paper tied to the birds foot.

"Is that a dollar bill? It's mine! I called dibs on it! You're all witnesses!"

"I witnessed Frylock find that dollar before you. Finder's Keepers." Meatwad adds as he rolls back up to the team.

"Then both belong to me! I killed the Mister Fluffels after all!" Shake shouts.

"You killed Mister Fluffels? I was touching that bird all over."

"That makes you a necrophile. You know how long they'll put you away for?!"

"Shoot, I can't go to prison. I wouldn't last a day. Ya- Ya can't tell no one!"

"Well I don't know. Aiding in such criminal behavior won't do me any good as a detective. But maybe if you made it worth my while." Shake answers while holding his hand out for the quarter.

"Oh my god..." Frylock interrupts.

"Oh, right. You're here too. We'll have to kill you." Shake states sarcastically.

"It's a note, pleading for help in a matter of life and death." Frylock reveals to the team. "And it's written in crayon."

_"Dear something something Mystery Team,_

_Pleas help! My best friend is being accused of beheading my other best friend_

_and is currently on trial. You can see him on TV as the news is covering his case._

_Please take this quarter as the first half of your payment and proove that my friend, _

_SPACE GHOST, was set up and help bring the true culprit to justice._

_Sincerly yours, Brak."_

"Team." Shake interjects. "An innocent man's life is in our hands. Our mission, if we choose to accept, is to prove his innocence AND GET ANOTHER FAT SHINY QUARTER! Who's with me!?" Shake asks while putting his hand out for a team huddle.

"I'm in. I got nothing better to do now that Mister Fluffels is dead." Meatwad holds his hand up to join the huddle.

"Well there are other ways to make money... But this will definitely put us on the map if we succeed!" Frylock joins.

"Aqua Force! MOVE OUT!"

The team then waits for the garage door to open up so that they may roll out in the Danger Cart. As fast as a single Meatwad could roll them.


	3. The Crackdown

**Harvey Birdman**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury." Harvey says to catch their attention, "My client has spent the past three quarters of a century defending us from the likes of evil doers and their nefarious schemes. Never once crossing the line to take a life, but to see to it that they are tried fairly. I ask you, what reasons would the one, the only Space Ghost have to end the life of his arch enemy?" Harvey ends only to be met with silence.

"You's done?" Carl asks. "That wasn't anywhere near the epicness these things are on them TV shows."

"I tuned the feller out." Earl adds. "I was tryin' figer out how they found me fer Jurmor duty. Like I ain't no registered cit-y-zen, I'm off the grid."

"Now don't go be sayin that in a court of law." Sharif tells him.

"I don't even see what the big deal is." Thundercles interrupts. "I blew up the mantis at least once a week. He awalys came back."

"You blew a man's tits?" Carl asks.

"Blew UP a MANTIS! I pronunced clearly! " Thundercles answers, unamused.

"Mmm, I don't know. I'm pretty sure I heard the prior." Says Brak's Dad.

"You heard wrong!" Thundercles retorts.

"Damn, another sausage fest." Brock Samson says while smoking a cigarette.

"Tell me bout it. The one time I decide to follow through on this Jury Duty bullsh*t and ain't no honies here!" Black Dynamite adds.

"If it ain't over soon I'll have OSI pull some strings, we'll be out beofre Saturday's Poker game." Brock says offering a smoke to Dynamite

"How much is entry?" Dynamite asks taking the cig.

"Don't sweat it, I'll cover ya for the first time."

"Mighty righetous of you, white man."

"Brock, Brock Samson."

"Black Dynamite." The two then shake hands.

Meanwhile, The Mad and Chicken are sat next to each other. The Mad staring intently towards Chicken who occassionally glances back and forth to him then back ahead.

"So, am I like, an offical Adult Swim character now?" Skeletor asks while sticking his head in between the two to get an answer. Only for both to turn and look to the side, afraid to answer as they may end up the next case in court.

"I'd say order in the court but... Shwoo" Mentok says, brainwashing the jury into going silent. "The Defense may summon forth their first witness."

"We'd like to call, BATMAN to the stand!" Harvey exclaims. "Now Mr. Batman," Harvey begins, "When was your last adventure with your old friend Space Ghost?"

"In an opening segment to epsode 61 of Batman The Brave & The Bold" Batman answers.

"And how would you discribe Space Ghost during that run?"

"A fairly accurate potrail of the character in questioning. Harkening back to his days as a hero and not a TV talk show host."

"Not blood thirsty though, right?"

"Not in the slightest."

"OBJECTION!" Birdgirl shouts. "If we take the testement of a vigilante whose fondest past-time is beating the pajeepers out of those HE, himself, deems a menace to society, then how are WE, the people of said society, to trust our penial system?!"

"You can trust my penial system." Peter Potimus utters from the spectator row.

"I didn't understand a word the broad just said but I'm pretty sure she's lookin' to get some! YEAH!" Carl shouts.

"What the? I thought I Mind Took you." Mentok says.

"Years of dollar store beers and 16 hours a day worth of watching my dads amature pornos have made this mind Fort Knox. As in we knockin' the doors down and come fer your wives and daughters! Tonight!"

"Who's the "We"?" Asks Henchmen 21.

"... You... You know, the collective "We". Like the crew. Ah, you wouldn't get it!" Carl answers.

"I get ya Carl number 2." Johnny Bravo says.

"Number 2?" Carl asks.

"My name's Carl too, I'm his best friend." Carl states.

"You is a dweeb, four eyes."

"Someone I can relate to, at long last. I'd say it's like looking in a mirror but... that'd have to be a very cracked mirror... and a very old Johnny."

"How bout I crack your mirror!"

"Huh, I see what the problem is with this Jury. I'll have to get creative." Mentok whispers to himself. "The Court is dismissed for the day. Same time, same place tomorrow people!" The court is dismissed for the time being.

"Say, Harvey, what would you say our odds of winning are?" Space Ghost asks.

"Well, if I had to guess, on a rating of *Kitten Purrs* to *JACK HAMMER NOISE*, I'd say we're in a *Dolphin Screech*." Harvey answers.

"That bad, eh?" Space Ghost slumps down. "If only there was a way for me to remember what happened."

"We just have to hope for the best Space Ghost."

* * *

**Aqua Teen's**

"I can't believe that gas station nut was so hestiant on telling us where the bad guy meeting was taking place!" Shake shouts.

"That's cause he didn't know what you were yelling at him for." Frylock answered, "But luckily for us, I saw the Moonites filling up at the station and tagged them with a tracer."

"Is that why we're entering this castle in your Magnum P.I. halloween costumes?" Meatwad asks, "Cause my mustache is getting itchy and I don't know how much longer I can keep it on."

"Listen, we're going to be surrounded by a rough crowd in there and if things turn belly up, I don't know you guys. Alright?" Frylock tells the trio, "Now shut it and play it cool."

The trio enter Dr. Weird's castle with a massive neon sign that read **_'Evil Doers Meeting Here!'_**. There the Aqua Teens were surrounded by all their old enemies, Brak's neighborhood bullies, Dan Helen and Aku(?).

"I'm so glad you can make it." A voice on a speaker began to blair, "Gentlemen, for too long we've been supressed- oppressed?-... Alright, alright... Oppressed underneath the heels of Vigilante Justice. But no longer."

"This ain't a brothel." Shake shouts Only for Frylock to shhh him.

"If my plan goes accordingly, and Space Ghost is found guilty in his trial, then begins the dawn of a new ear- Era?- ERA of villanry!"

"Just for once, I'd like to go to a place where some broads can be found!" Shake interrupts again.

"Will you shut it?" Frylock hushes him.

"But nope, we keep going to these gay bars!"

"And from the ashes of the old world shall rise a new society. One that can only be described as a..." The intercom then pauses as a banner above it drops to reveal another neon sign and reads it off, "**Community Of Criminal Kings**!" each of the first letters glowing bright red as opposed to the others purple lighting.

"Oh my God." Frylock whispers to himself as the villains cheer.

"See!? Gay bar!" Shake continues.

"We have to get out of here." Frylock whispers, "Just ease your way to the exit."

"Or we can nut up and handle buisness like a man!" Shake then removes his disguise and makes his finger into a gun, "Hands up and other appendages up! This is a sting operation!"

"We've been rused! *_Whispers_* What do you mean that's not a real word?" The host speaks through the intercom.

"That's right, I was wearing a wire, got the whole thing on tape!" Shake holds up a coat hanging wire and a roll of tape, "Don't make me have to use this!" He gestures with his finger-gun.

"Man, I told you we shouldn't have come here." Err says as he and the other villains raise their arms into the air.

"Then why did you let me drive us all the way here?" Ignignokt asks Err, "By the way, you're paying for the gas on the way back."

"Being held at imaginary gunpoint is boring." Christopher Lambert added, "As are secret gatherings of Evil doers."

"You take that back!" Dr. Weird answers, "I throw the best C.O.C.K parties!"

"He really does. I can vouche for him." Weird's assistant, Steve, backs him up.

"They'll be plenty of those parties where you're going, Crome Dome!" Shake says, "See what I called ya? Because you're bald and have a dome on your head. You can't do nothing about it."

"... My mind!" The doctors head then explodes, shocking everyone.

"Good lord!" The voice box says, "Uh, I was never here!"

"... Did he like hang up or actually leave the room?" Aku asks.

"See that?" Frylock interrupts, "You're big bossman turned and ran the moment the going got tough and left you all holding the gun."

"But we don't have the gun. He Does." The Plutonions point to Shake.

"Yeah Fry-Man, do you need glasses or something?" Shake taunts.

"Look, all I'm saying is, you can take the fall and let whoever that was walk free or do what's right and work with us to help you. What's it going to be?"

The room falls silence. Everyone looks to each other, then to Steve.

"Alright, I think I can speak for everyone when I say... That we choose... without a doubt... option..."

**To Be Concluded or something...**

"Now's that's what I call a C.O.C.K Block." The Red Guy from Cow & Chicken chimes in.


	4. The Culprit

**Aqua Teens**

* * *

Loud rumbles can be heard as lighting and lasers blast out from Doctor Weird's castle. The Teens are pinned down by enemy fire with Steve next to them behind a pile of Kegs.

"Thank the lord! The Moonites bought all this booze to hide behind." Shake says while drinking from one of the bullet holes.

"Yeah, real great he bought you some cover." Zuccoti Manicotti shouts while glarring in the Moonites direction.

"Do not blame us." Ignignokt answers.

"We did not draw first blood." Irr adds.

"It was the Plutonians Credit Card."

"It is the what!?" Oglethrope shouts.

"The betrayl." Emory passively mummbles.

"Dho, you shall be getting the it now! Take this!" Oglethrope says while chucking waterballoon a few feet away from him. The balloon failing to pop at that.

"Oh no you did not." Ignignokt retorts, turning his atari gun on the Plutonians.

The slow pixel from his barrel working its way slowly but surely to the Plutonians as Oglethrope continues to picks up and attempt to toss the balloon at the Moonites.

"Wait a minute..." Frylock says. "That's it! Shake, what do you think about that Monkey with his brain out of the skull?"

"Monkey? I thought it was a babboon born with its ass on the head!" Shake answers.

"Insolent fool! You speak fo the mighty MOJO JOJO in such a way?"

"I know that ain't your ass, monkey boy." Hand Banana whispers from behind, "Cause I've been eyeing your real one."

"Mojo can hurt you."

"That he could." Dan Helen says. "In fact, I'd say you're the biggest threat here." He begins to have his bodyguards slowly take aim in Mojo's direction.

A wave of fire then comes between them.

"You dare say anyone is more a threat than the mighty Aku?"

"It worked!" Frylock whispered. "You did it Shake, they're turning on each other."

"Well fu- oh wait you were saying I did something right?"

(Somewhere in Hell, MC P Pants is incased in ice.)

"Everyone, break for the exit." Frylock leads the way.

"Man, why you guys always cause a riot where ever you be goin'?" Schooly D asks in narroration.

* * *

**Space Ghost**

* * *

"I can't believe it's already the verdict today." Space Ghost speaks to himself in the prison messhall during breakfast.

"So you're the new guy?" The Monarch asks, taking a seat at Ghosts table with several others.

"Depends who's asking."

"None other than the Mighty Monarch! I'm only here for being the most dastardly villaian this side of-"

"He got busted for some parking tickets." The God Of Anime interrupts.

"I swear I'll drink enough water to piss you out, fireball!"

"Come to the light then moth! Come to the light!"

"Wait wait wait. If you're villains, then who is he?"

"I, uh... got busted for some Powerpuff Lemons." The Author answers.

"Just you wait, crusader, once they lock you up in here permantly later on today, every creep, freak, killer, an person who bought a ticket to The Joker 2019, will rain down on you like a tidal wave." Monarch taunts the fallen hero.

"Good luck, I have the best lawyer a talk show host budget can buy!"

"We're going to get you, Intergalactic Phantom. Us and all the COCK's in the world!" The God Of Anime says.

"That!... That's the single most horrifying thing anyone's ever said to me. I have to be honest."

Later, at the Court House.

"Well well well, Space Gas! Seems as if your time of reckoning has come." Mentak taunts, leaning back in the stand and kicking his feet up on the table. "Has the Jury reached a verdict?"

"You bet your dimestore ass we did." Carl answers. "The bunch of us find this goof to be-"

"WAIT!" The doors then swing open as some figures drag in another body.

"It's..." Space Ghost says in shock.

"But it's can't be." Harvey adds while being equally surprised.

"But it is." Brak continues.

"Those meddeling kids!" The whole room says in unison.

"We have the real culprit right here!" Fred of Mystery Inc says, shoving Moltar ahead.

"Moltar? I should've known!" Space Ghost shouts.

"I'm not confessing to a damn thing!" Moltar retorts.

"Oh, I got this!" Mentak responds, Mind Taking everyone into Moltar's memories.

* * *

**Moltar**

* * *

The scene of an after party on Coast To Coast set. Space Ghost is passed out on the couch, Zorak and Moltar bob back and forth in a drunken haze.

"Look at that smug bastard." Zorak says.

"You know what would really stick it to him?" Moltar asks.

"What?"

"If we frame him for your death."

"Yeah. Hehe. Wait. NO!"

*Snaps*

* * *

**Space Ghost**

* * *

"So it was you!" Space Ghost shouts. "But why?"

"Is it not obvious? I want my channel block back!" Moltar answers.

"Coast to Coast was never yours."

"I'm talking about Toonami, you idiot!" Moltar shouts, causing Tom in the crowd to duck down in his seat. "And Mentak, you traitor. How could you?" Moltar scalds him.

"You invited even the Cartoon Cartoon villains but left me out of your COCK party? Like I was going to take that lying down."

"What is it with you villains and cock?" Space Ghost asks aloud.

"Allow me to explain. With this C4 Vest I'm wearing!" Moltar answers while ripping his suit off to reveal he was not bluffing about the suicide vest.

Everyone gasps.

"Uh, Mentok. Can you..." Harvey gesturs to the temple.

"Personally I'm more focused on clenching my butthole rather than try that." He answers.

"Hey hey, no need to do that." Carl says. "Your beef is with the gimp, right? Let the rest of us go. Or just me."

"Nice try you impotent fatman. But here's my Verdict. Space Ghost goes boo-" Moltar stops and turns to the door way as a voice catches his attention.

"Stops the trial! We- You're busy, I can see that. We'll come back in a hour or two." Shake says, making his presence known before backing down upon seeing Moltar.

"What the?" Frylock asks tailing his friend. "Damn it, they beat us to the big reveal!"

"Don't worry, you're just in time for the fireworks." Moltar assures him.

"I like fireworks." Meatwad says with a smile.

"Then you're going to love what comes nex- AHHHH!" Moltar screams as his hand is blasted off by Space Ghost, Harvey and Thunderclese.

"Harvey, get everyone to saftey!" Space Ghost shouts as he tackles Moltar.

Thunderclese blasts a hole in the wall foreveryone to flee through while Harvey leads the rest out the exit.

"You're too late. My body is heating up. Soon, all of this block will be rubble." Moltar boasts.

"Moltar, consider yourself, FIRED!" Space Ghost tells him, phaisng the vest into Moltars gut to cushon the explosion radius.

"NOOOOO!" Moltar shouts before exploding. The force only crumbling the Court House as the civilians look on in shock. They watch the rubble burn and bow their heads in silence for Ghosts sacerfice.

"Fear not citizens, for Space Ghost is here!" Ghost says as he steps out fot he burning rubble. Phasing back to a solid body. The former disgraced hero is then swarmed by the media as they ask him what it feels like to be a innocent man again and THE hero of the world. His answer, "It feels like I'm Space Ghost."

"Is it wrong that I'm hoping those teens and their dog were caught in the explosion." Shake asks.

"Does it matter man?" Frylock asks.

"Big time! I was starting to make character development just to wind up back where I-" Shake then stops as some media approach him too. Calling him that hero milkshake that distracted Moltar from pushing the detonation. A mantel Shake would ride for way longer than George Zimmerman has been living off the charity of his supporters. That is until Carl returned home and saw what happened to his house while he was on Jury Duty.

And speaking of Carl, he was recognized across the nation as the dude that tried to talk Moltar down. Finally drowning in the mobs of the opposite sex he's only ever dreamt of.

As for Harvey, his law firm were praised for being able to defend a client that gave up on themselves even. It's believed nobody else could've dragged out the lawsuit for as long as they did. Now their talents are wanted by the ihgest bidders.

So there you go folks. Space Ghost is a reignited hero, Harvey is a successful lawyer, The Aqua Teens are recognized as a brand name, and Carl got laid. And as for the Author? He'll continue to be blently ignored by Adult Swim regardless of how many stories he makes for them but he finished the job all the same. So with that said, the end forever... this time we mean it.


End file.
